


二時間だけのバカンス

by luv_iceberg



Category: NewS (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Honeymoon, M/M, Sweet, ←其实并不是
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-29 00:38:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17797754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luv_iceberg/pseuds/luv_iceberg
Summary: *十五周年前就开始写的，也算是美好愿望吧（虽然我并不在海外**节日是我瞎掰的，有借梗没现实依据，单纯觉得那样的场景一定很美





	二時間だけのバカンス

**Author's Note:**

> *十五周年前就开始写的，也算是美好愿望吧（虽然我并不在海外  
> **节日是我瞎掰的，有借梗没现实依据，单纯觉得那样的场景一定很美

午间12时15分，城际巴士站前，摄像、翻译、Kさん和兼职摄像Mさん在等车。太阳仍在爬升，脚边的影子缓慢地压缩，隐隐透着热气。  
“是认真的吗？”  
方才开始扯领子，这会儿已松开衬衫最上面两颗纽扣，与天气相反，Kさん一脸阴沉。可在旁人看来，更可能以为他在犯困。镜头对了过来，先入镜的是他嫌弃的一眼，随即变成无奈的憨笑。  
“就那么快进入状态？”  
“确实是。”秒答。  
“什么‘确实是’……听不懂啦。”  
摄像笑得肆无忌惮，快赶上综艺番的后期效果音。翻译适时唤住徘徊状态外的几人。巴士到了。  
车上已坐了三四人，见摄像扛着专业器械上车，只是瞅了两眼，又继续低头看手机或者眺望窗外风景。

托出道十五周年和海外饭联名应援的福，事务所罕见特许了为期两周的欧洲四国巡演。凭借职业精神和回应海外饭的感恩之心，大家努力克服时差反应和水土不服，大抵顺利完成了巴黎、布鲁塞尔两站，场均人次都超过了15000人的预期。正当团队一鼓作气之时，发生了意想不到的状况——不满政府对相关政策的改革，当地航空业者集体罢工。  
紧急协调下，manager给四人改签到下午三点的航班。三个小时说长不长，在机场消磨也不算太难熬。然而，如此有限的闲暇时间，点子层出不穷的策划组还是没放过。  
“NEWS 十五周年欧巡特别企划‘2人2小时假期’”，如此标题。

最先缴械的那位此刻正靠窗而坐，斟酌再三，还是让步于拍摄效果，放弃了拉死窗帘呼呼大睡的念头。虽有腹诽但职业精神无愧团内第一，Mさん举着手持摄像机，选取了Kさん叠加窗外街景的最佳角度，背景合适的话，画面截取下来当明信片绰绰有余。  
城市正往反方向逃逸。行人，尤其是牵着狗散步的当地人，瞬间出现又瞬间消失。只消走个神随便想点什么，再回神，市中心与近郊的界限已然模糊。从车窗望出去尽是开阔无垠的平原，没有田地或苗圃，惟见茵茵绿草和不时出现、一栋再一栋孤零零的小屋。  
“加藤さん，在想什么？”  
闻声回头，挂在眼皮上的倦意呼之欲出，平日巨峰般的大眼睛，这会儿成了半干不湿的葡萄干。他对着镜头笑了笑，神情有那么些梦幻。  
“天气真好。”  
“表情不对。”这样反过来吐槽对方的机会实属不易。  
“那真对不起。”  
画面里多了只手，骨节分明，腕上挂了串看来有些分量的手链。加藤用余光瞥了眼，苦笑更深了。停在颧骨边的手指捏起软乎乎的脸颊，轻扯两下。  
“醒一醒，加藤さん。”  
“……シゲ醒着啦。”  
——扑哧。在旁壁上观的其他乘客竟然看笑了。

“シゲ，快看、快看，有野兔子。”  
肩头靠近、相抵，加藤看向不过一拳头距离的侧脸，撇掉发色，那专注机警的模样的确也挺像的……  
“看到没有？”  
“哪里？”  
“那里，千里光（ヤコブボロギク）那儿。”  
“……”  
停顿，既是镜头前灰白色的活物，又是镜头后姿势、呼吸同步的两人。肩上克制的重量压了下来，几日便长长的发尾蹭到耳廓，松松痒痒。  
“……啊啊，进去了。”  
放下机子，甩甩酸胀的手，他转了转手腕，身旁的人没动。  
“怎么？”  
那头先是颤巍巍抖了抖，幅度越来越大，很快就绷不住哈哈大笑起来。他边巡视边让到旁边的座位，周围人的注意抑或加藤的夸张反应令他略感窘迫。  
“那是……什么意思？”  
“本来就没想能一下子找到，”加藤捂了捂嘴，仍乐不可支，“可まっすー讲的那个名字太奇怪了，只是黄颜色的野花而已吧？为什么会那么顺口？”  
“那是——”  
“真的没有台本吗？”  
摄像、翻译也跟着咯咯笑，可他一点不觉得有什么可笑的。  
“……就是……知道啊。”  
一上午都无精打采，此时像是要一次性用完全部表情似地，加藤笑得不住抹眼泪，没两下就上气不接下气地咳嗽起来，搞得他不知是该关心还是叱责。  
“没关系没关系，”加藤接过他递来的水壶，平复下气息，“这正是まっすー的优点。”

二十来分钟车程后，一行四人来到一条街上，两旁建筑比起市区略显朴素，没有太大不同。素以闲散闻名的城市，每到这个点人们大都在午休，此地倒一反常态能看到些开门营业的小店。其间镜头已转交到更富摄影经验的加藤手上。大家走得不紧不慢，终于有了点度假的意思。  
“接下来做什么？”  
翻译快步赶上，从旁递过来张纸。他快速瞟了眼，“哦”了声，随手拍到追随自己的镜头前。  
“唔喂！”  
加藤还在原地考虑捡起纸片与否，他已先一步面对摄像开始了自己的开场白。  
“说到比利时，有一样东西绝对得尝尝……”  
“啊——”  
不等他说完，加藤便跟先一步打点的翻译去了，留下他对着摄像师的镜头无可奈何地耸了耸肩。

这是路边一家招牌很小的店，门面估计不过一坪。看来很整洁的玻璃柜里排列了好些形状各异，深浅、大小不一的华夫饼。  
“看起来很好吃。”是平日难得一闻、有些甜腻的声音，末了还悄悄咽了下口水。  
“増田さん选哪种？”  
“难得来一次，选招牌的吧。加藤さん？”  
“我不怎么好甜食，鲜奶油什么的……”取景器逐一检阅过整齐列队的华夫饼们，“那，迷你招牌吧，两三口能解决的样子。”  
“嗯，不错啊。”増田明显心不在焉，眼睛已离不开旁边玻璃柜里五彩斑斓的糖豆、坚果碎和酱料。

店员从操作台里面出来，解下围裙，坐在过道里吹风扇。工作手套撂在柜台一角，吐纳着牛油香味。加藤敞开外套坐在街边，屁股下的石凳已有了温度。镜头下，北纬50°午后的太阳在薄纱似的云朵间歇息。偶尔无所事事也不错。  
増田并排而坐，双手捧着华夫饼，乳白色的牛奶软冰淇淋半球，玫红色的野莓酱，还有用鲜奶油裱上的“TM”字样。  
“这可真厉害啊。”说着，加藤低头看看自己手里的，小小一只，不太能激起食欲的米黄色和黑色酱料。“シゲ失策。”  
“这句不错。”  
増田绽开笑容，两人不约而同在欢声中击掌。

“那我先开动了。”  
“请。”  
张嘴咬下大大一口，看样子是想一口将冰淇淋、果酱、奶油一网打尽，只是他低估了欧美人所认识的甜食甜度，没嚼上两口便面露难色。加藤下意识伸手想替他顺顺背，但増田努力咽了咽，舒出一口气，手就默默缩了回去。  
“如何？”  
“……好吃……挺甜。”  
他说完抿了下嘴，像是遗憾刚才的囫囵吞枣，加藤偷笑着看向自己手中半个巴掌大的甜食。  
“那，我开动了。”  
“请。”  
一口下去，华夫饼去掉大半。他细细咀嚼，眼神专注到有几分不相称的严肃，直至完全咽下，眉头才有所悟地舒展开。  
“如何？”  
“比想象中更单纯些，”平铺直叙，“之前吃过的，蛋奶味会‘砰’的一下直冲脑门。”増田认真地看着他，点点头。“但是这个就不是这样，黄油味更浓。然后是配料，嗯，没想到开心果酱是这个口感，还以为会更浓厚些。”  
“清爽的、坚果味？”  
“对，出乎意料的清爽，总感觉里面应该还有点别的什么。”加藤半眯起眼睛，尝试复原一分钟前味蕾和鼻腔里的记忆，“再有就是巧克力酱，嗯，黑巧。算是歪打正着的搭配。”  
他笑得有些庆幸，一抬眼，迎面对上歪着头、笑眼瞧着自己的増田，每过几秒他就得忙着嘬掉因融化滴落的冰淇淋。看到这幕，加藤抵挡不住放声大笑起来。  
“怎么？”  
“没什么……赶紧吃掉吧，要化了，软了会不好吃的。对吧？”加藤转身向坐在台阶上的店员询问。不等翻译，对方只是一个劲地点头。  
三下五除二，华夫饼被消灭得丁点不剩。増田抽出自备的纸巾，优雅地按了按嘴。加藤早就吃完，用手背随意蹭了几下，掸了掸，然后咬开水壶盖开始灌水，注意力已经到了街对面一家店，看橱窗摆设很可能是家书店。  
増田注意到他嘴角还剩了一小点金黄色的碎屑，刚想提醒，加藤用拇指指节抹了一下。因为刚喝过水，嘴唇散发出有些晶莹的光泽，随手指按压软糖似地回弹了一下。  
“……怎么？”  
“有点遗憾，没及时叫住你，我也想尝一口。”

临走，华夫饼店员给指了两个路口后的一家店，还嘱咐一定要试试店长的当日推荐。面对两人的询问，翻译却卖起了关子，只说到了就知道。  
果不其然，远远就能看见悬挂在街角的店牌，用黑底白字写着大大的“Chocolat”。虽不比华夫饼，但对巧克力稍微有点了解多少也听说过比利时巧克力名声不俗。  
“又是甜食？”加藤扭头问，不太好分辨脸上厌烦和欣喜孰多孰少，“稍微有点应付不来呐。”  
“的确。这条路线真的没跟小山他们搞错？”大步走在前头的増田也假意刁难。  
摄像怯怯回了句“应该……没有”，还没说完，两人连同翻译都笑了。

“意外很简朴。”  
镜头里，加藤站在店堂角落的一张边桌前，俯身打量简单摆放成几列的巧克力。空调温度略低，消解掉些初秋很容易涌上心头的燥热。画面一转，罩着头巾、看起来有些岁数的老妇人从里间出来。  
“Chocolat du jour... ”趁还记得，増田说得飞快，见加藤一脸惊愕，忙追加上一句，“Merci, Madame.”  
老妇人面露微笑，点点头去到柜台里面，眨眼工夫就端出一只骨瓷小碟，上面放了三块颜色不一，形状亦不常见的巧克力。  
简单交涉后，翻译解释说今天特例其实是左面两种。不知为何店长认为可能不够増田享用，于是追加了预备明天用的一种。  
“店长真温柔。”  
増田难得噘起嘴，有些不好意思地转移注意力，却见在旁的加藤捂着嘴抖个不停，还装作没听到。  
“……什么意思嘛，シゲ好过分。”  
“没……没什么。快谢谢店长。”

两人拣了张靠窗的小桌坐下。阳光照射下，看似普通的褐色固体，表面凝结了些微小的水珠。  
“看起来挺有意思的。”加藤指了指中间金字塔状的一块，“很少见呢，这个形状。”  
“那你试吃看看。”  
“这样好吗？店长特地为你准备的……”  
“没事，大不了等下道歉说你不小心把我的份吃掉了。”笑得可爱声音也可爱的増田说得顺理成章。  
“……我才不要。”  
进入三十岁后，私下撒娇少之又少，或许因为身处异乡，又或许是得以摆脱聚光灯和防不胜防的觊觎——虽然只是暂时的。  
“吃啦，化了就不好了。”  
“那、喂我。”  
増田愣了一秒，在对面若无其事地抛出“开玩笑的”之前，捏着纸托递到了那张嘴前。加藤自己似乎也感到意外，只定定看着他，下意识张了嘴，他顺水推舟把巧克力倒了进去，整个过程行云流水到旁人看来颇为自然。  
“……”  
“好吃吗？”  
加藤忙问在旁边翻看手机的翻译要了两张纸巾，迅速抹了下嘴。一回神，对面正盯着自己，一脸想笑不敢笑。  
“怎么？”  
増田伸手指了指自己左面嘴角，抽出一张纸替他擦掉。  
“你几岁？这么大的人还吃得满嘴都是。”  
加藤不服气地回了他两眼，一把拿起不知何时送到面前的清水喝下一大口。  
“……谁叫你冷不丁塞过来。”  
“又没叫你一口吃掉。”  
“巧克力不都是一口吃掉的吗？再说，我怎么知道里面有夹心。”  
“夹心呐……”増田小声嘀咕着，拿起旁边明显是白巧的球形一颗，说了句“我开动了”就送进了嘴。  
“好吃，很纯的奶味。”  
“看样子就知道了。”  
最后一颗，很典型的比利时巧克力造型，海螺形。两人大眼瞪小眼，在谦让和争夺间摇摆。  
“一人一半吧。”  
増田提议道，对面顺从地点了下头。“嘣”的一声，巧克力一断为二，几乎同时进了各自嘴里，有两三分钟谁都没有说话。  
“香料味，有点微妙。”  
“的确，一时我都忘了前面吃了什么。”加藤语气有些困惑，“不过最棒的，还是第一块。”  
“是吗？”  
“嗯，因为没怎么吃过酒心巧克力。稍微有点，红酒的感觉。”  
“骗人的吧？！”増田用力往后一靠，椅子应声动了一下，他不禁叹气，对先前自己的大方感到难以置信。  
经过翻译确认，加藤一开始吃的那款的确是酒心巧克力，内容物是当地产优选级陈年酸啤酒。之后话题便从巧克力到了酸啤酒制法上去，加藤好奇地盯着店长问这问那……  
“多谢款待！”  
加藤笑脸盈盈，对店长摆摆手，増田不胜其烦地把他挤到了门前。临行他又振臂高声说道，“...Merci...Madame!”

拐过路口，往来路人像是多了些，不少还穿着不怎么日常的服装，三三两两说笑着赶路。増田的视线依依不舍追随走远的当地人而去。似曾相识的多层拼布、立体刺绣、波西米亚流苏，不过更令他感兴趣的是点缀在腰带上的金属片和铃铛。  
“欸，那家店……”  
他顺着加藤手指的方向望去，暖白色照明的橱窗内正展示着两套带些明显欧陆元素的套装。

小店外观与相邻门牌号几乎没有差别，店门只允许一人通过。但进门后，便能感受到其中别有洞天——用铁艺全身模特架呈现穿搭，上下装分挂两列，由红到紫按色谱顺序排列。  
闻声从里间走出来一位女性，短发，卡其色连衣裙，有着一张看不出年龄的东方面孔。  
“欢迎光临，你们从哪儿来？”一口干练但也不同于当地口音的法语。  
“日本，”翻译接话道，“若不介意，能否让我们拍摄一小会儿？”  
“行啊。”她打量着站在前面的两个说，眼神里流露出兴趣，“艺人？”  
“成名偶像。”  
“是吗。”  
对话间，増田已看中挂在旁边的一件荧光橙色衬衫，取下来发现，前襟还随意缀了些不怎么常见的金属扣。  
“増田さん看到衣服就挪不开眼睛。”加藤对着镜头小声说。  
“单用或搭配配件都可以。”  
“嗯……嗯？您会说日语？”増田意外地抬起了头。  
“来这里时还小，跟家里人学的。”  
“好厉害……您设计的吗？”  
“朋友设计的，凭个人眼光选了这些。”  
“欸……”  
衬衫已经物归原位，増田又看中了件橄榄绿的麂皮单衣，一反常规的流苏、绑带，转而采用了不规则剪裁和镂空。  
“这位自己也做设计，所以……有点兴奋。”加藤向她解释道，“等下估计就会‘喀嚓喀嚓’，如果您准许的话。”  
“可以啊。”  
“真的吗？那谢谢了！”言既増田便是一鞠躬。  
“……最烦这个了，日式礼仪。”店主一歪嘴，偏中性化的表情因无奈而多了些逗趣。

加藤看了眼墙上的挂钟，明明没干什么，居然已经离出发过去了一小时十五分钟。说起来他也没什么特别想看或者想做的，只是难得忙中偷闲来欧洲，不借这个机会带点什么留作纪念着实可惜。  
“不带点什么回去？”  
他悚然地抬头，店主正捧着杯热茶边喝边说，好像挺享受戏弄这些个来自故国的年轻人这件事。她放下茶杯，开了灯。这里虽比外间窄上些，倒也陈设了些可以一看的东西，譬如玻璃柜里有那么些闪闪发光的宝石首饰。  
“弟弟是做珠宝业的，偶尔能碰上一两件相得中的。”  
加藤点点头，俯下身逐一看过去，常见的手镯、表链暂且不提，也有领带夹之类的男性实用品——嵌在藏蓝色衬布上的一枚，较常规款更窄一些，表面大颗粒磨砂呈蛇皮纹，一端以靛色宝石镶嵌出鸢尾图案，狂野亦不失优雅。  
“……如果是送女性，可以看看这些。”  
她说着放下一盒，拉开三层抽屉，摆有各式女性爱用的小饰品，戒指、耳钉、发夹……加藤注意到底层角落里的一对发叉，半透明的白色叉身有点玉质的触感，勾状顶端则密密麻麻镶有细碎的粉白色宝石。也许是错觉，他隐约觉得还有点像变色龙。  
“挺有意思的设计。”  
起身扭了扭脖子，加藤打算让店主先把刚才看中的包起来，不防被摆在旁边的人体模特吓一跳，差点失声叫出来。  
“哦，抱歉抱歉……”店主赶了过来，想把模特移走，“之前理货碍事就放了放，忘记放回去了。”  
加藤拦住了她，伸手抚上模特挂在脖子上、造型夸张项链。“这个……也可以当手镯吧？”  
“当然可以，”店主识趣地将它解下，交到他手上，“头一回有人问这个。”  
他捏着金属环端详起来，表面几何切割，但没想象中的割手。单一材质，造型简单，尤其是把五个环叠放到一起，透着股难以接近的威严感。  
结完账，等待包装的时间，加藤发现旁边还有扇朝街面开的门，便让翻译别惊动其他人，推门独自去了。

这边街道宽上许多，说是广场也不为过。身着民族服装的年轻人正兴高采烈三三两两跳着舞，更多的是肤色各异、成群结队的游客举着相机或手机拍个不停。虽听不懂他们在说些什么，他多少还是被类似节日的欢乐气氛感染到了。加藤跟着一群看着很年轻的男男女女慢慢往前走，很快发现了架在四周房顶上形似炮管的装置。  
扩音器“嗡嗡”作响，一身盛装的金发男人站在某幢楼三楼的平台上，慷慨激昂地用法语说着些什么。加藤听不懂，只能随周围人鼓掌或欢呼，可他并不觉得窘迫，甚至颇为乐在其中。  
“...Un!”这回他听懂了，高兴地放开嗓子加入了计数的人群，“Deux! ...Trois!”  
“砰——”四面八方同时巨响，空中立时炸开若干朵七彩的云。  
“シゲ！”  
他循声回头，増田正站在几米外，看到他发现了自己，脸上像是松了口气。下一刻，増田的身影消失在了铺天盖地的彩色碎片里。加藤仰起头，只见数不胜数的花瓣从天而降，他抬起手，摆动时形成的风把花瓣打散，数量却丝毫不减。  
他朝记忆中对方的位置走去，随意捉着飘落的花瓣玩，倏地跟擦身而过的人撞了一下。  
“对不起。”  
异口同声亲切的日语，两人相视一眼，咯咯地笑了起来，笑声在嘈杂的欢呼声、歌声中显得格外纯粹。

“……节日快乐！”  
増田还未反应过来对方人在哪里，已被花瓣雨浇了满头，有几片还顺着衣领进了脖子。他“哎”了一声，也不管会不会认错人，转身就把眼前的人给拖住。由于地上花瓣实在太多，他一不小心还滑了一下，顺手就拽了下那人。  
“唔哇！”  
对方始料未及，整个人实打实倒了下来，把他也撞倒了。但増田反应极快，一股脑爬了起来，反而把始作俑者压在了下面。  
“……痛痛。”  
“还来不来？”他说着，从地上抓起一把就往加藤后脖颈塞了进去。  
“不要不要呀！”扒拉着跑进衣服的异物，加藤求饶道，变了调的声音都分不清是哭还是笑，“不敢了不敢了，まっすー！”  
“真的？”  
増田把手探了进去，更多花瓣漏了下去。加藤在地上不安分地扭动起来，努力想把掉进去的东西捡干净，对方一把抓住了他的手。  
“砰砰——”几声，更多花瓣弹被打到了空中。除了结伴打“花瓣仗”，也有一些人清理出空地跳民族舞，更有为数不少的情侣热拥着接吻。  
“我错了，行不行？”他望着那张嘴角翘翘、不知是得意还是什么的脸，心情好得一点也生不起气来。  
“原谅你也行……”  
更多花瓣倾盆而下，瞬间隐去两人渺小的身影。

加藤亮出手腕看了眼表，大概能有半小时。他攥着笔，回想着构思出之前那个情节时萦绕自己脑海的全部意象。座椅墨蓝色椅套上织有几何图案暗纹，光照下特定角度才能看清。他发现自己走神了。  
他用手拍了拍脸，发出几记不大不小的“啪啪”声。好在其他人不是戴着耳机玩手机就是在打瞌睡，没人注意到。加藤的视线继续下移，从座椅后袋里取出一本宣传册，法英双语。自知外语水平有限，他老老实实把手机放在手边，打开了在线翻译。  
无外乎当地风土，但他借助翻译机磕磕绊绊也读得饶有趣味。再翻一页，加藤眼前一亮，图片中的场景不就是先前误打误撞碰到的那个不知名的节日？他捧起彩页，逐字逐句读了起来，“……节日，沐浴花瓣雨得到神的祝福，一生不渝的爱情……”  
欸，居然还有这么一说，他哑然失笑。一过道之隔，増田塞着耳机，正睡得香甜。加藤往后靠了靠椅背，闭上眼睛默想片刻，忽然双眼大睁，兴奋地用笔戳了下记事本，文思泉涌地写了起来……


End file.
